


Hey Dad look at me

by hufflepuffmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Family, Father son talk, Monologue, Sad, Season 5 Swan Song, Simple Plan - Perfect, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, it is fuckin 1:30 am and I need sleep, stab yourself it will hurt less
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffmish/pseuds/hufflepuffmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wurde wieder eingesperrt und versteht einfach nicht, was sein Vater bezwecken wollte. Also beschließt er Gott zu fragen. Eine Songfic zu "Perfect" von Simple Plan über Lucifer und Gott. Spielt nach dem Staffelfinale der Fünften (Swan Song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/gifts).



> Hey,  
> ich liebe Simple Plan und eines meiner absoluten Lieblingslieder ist "Perfect"  
> Während ich dieses Lied (mal wieder) stundenlang gehört habe, fiel mir auf wie gut es zu Lucifer und Chuck (Gott) passt.  
> Also habe ich mich entschieden eine Songfic darüber zu schreiben.  
> Diese Songfic hat einen kleinen Prolog, weil ich die Geschichte einleiten wollte.  
> Sie spielt nach Swan Song, dem Staffelfinale der Fünften.
> 
> Englische Übersetzung folgt

# Hey Dad look at me

### Prolog

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit Sam „gewonnen“ hatte und in den Käfig gesprungen war.  
Aber eigentlich spielte das auch keine Rolle. Hier bedeutete Zeit etwas Anderes.  
Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt existierte.  
Es gab keine Veränderung. Nichts an der man sie hätte messen können.  
Hier gab es weder Tag noch Nacht.  
Es war immer kalt und Wetter war ohne einen Himmel unmöglich.  
Und einen Himmel ist gab es nicht, nur endlose Dunkelheit.  
Diese wurde durchdrungen von einem kalten Licht, dessen Quelle er auch nach all der Zeit nicht ausmachen konnte.  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Beim Ausatmen formte sich eine kleine Wolke.  
Als er das sah, löste sich ein hysterisches Lachen aus seiner Kehle.  
Diese dummen, kleinen Menschen waren der festen Überzeugung, die Hölle wäre brennend heiß, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
Die Hölle war eiskalt und gefror jede Seele, die zulange dort verbrachte.  
Und doch hatte einer dieser dummen Menschen es geschafft, ihn wieder einzusperren.  
Er ließ sein Blick durch den Käfig schweifen, weil es da etwas gab, dass sich seit seinem letztem „Besuch“ verändert hatte.  
Er war nicht alleine hier unten.  
Sein älterer Bruder, Michael und seine Hülle, die sich als so viel stärker als gedacht, erwiesen hatte, lagen auf dem Boden.  
Bewusstlos vom Fall.  
Kurz überlegte er, beide einfach zu zerfetzen, entschied sich aber dagegen.  
Sterben konnte man hier unten nicht, das hatte er bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt zur Genüge versucht und bewusstlos würde es ihnen auch nicht wehtun.  
Außerdem hatte er unendlich viel Zeit ihnen Schmerzen zu zufügen.  
Man war für die Ewigkeit gefangen, ohne die Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun.  
Wenigstens war er diesmal nicht alleine, aber dafür gab es keine Hoffnung, herauszukommen.  
Und das Problem an der Ewigkeit war nun mal, dass sie ewig war. Nicht lange, nicht sehr lange, sondern für immer.  
Es würde niemals enden!  
Selbst für seinen Verstand war das schwer zu begreifen.  
Er ging so weit wie möglich von den Anderen weg und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
Er verstand einfach nicht, was sein Vater damit bezwecken wollte.  
Er vermisste seine Familie. Sie war nie perfekt gewesen, aber trotzdem liebte er seine Brüder und Gott, auch wenn er verletzt und enttäuscht war.  
Er hatte das Bedürfnis, mit seinem Vater zu reden.  
Ihn zu fragen, wo er war, weshalb er nicht eingriff?  
Was dieser ganze Plan sollte…  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Gebete durch den Käfig dringen können, aber das war ihm egal.


	2. Songfic

# Hey Dad look at me

### Songfic

_Hey Dad, look at me_  
_Think back and talk to me_  
_Did I grow up according to plan?_

„Hey Dad, hier bin ich wieder. Schau mich an, ich sitze wieder im Käfig. Da wo du mich immer haben wolltest.  
Kannst du dich noch erinnern wie es früher war? Wie _Ich_ früher war?  
Bin ich so geworden, wie du es immer wolltest?  
War das der Plan?  
Weil wenn, dann war dein Plan echt scheiße!“  
Er atmete tief durch.

_And do you think I’m wasting my time_  
_Doing things, I wanna do?_  
_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

„Ich weiß, dass du nie einverstanden warst mit dem, was ich mache.  
Früher dachtest du, es wäre Zeitverschwendung, all die schönen Dinge, die ich mit meinen Brüdern erlebt habe.  
Ich habe immer gemacht, was ich wollte und mich auch von dir nicht abhalten lassen, aber es tat weh, dass du immer dagegen warst.  
Und das tut es immer noch.  
Ich verstehe, dass die Apokalypse nichts sein kann, was du unterstützt oder billigst, aber auch schon davor…  
Du bist doch der Grund, wieso ich so geworden bin!  
Und jetzt sperrst du _mich_ für _deine_ Fehler weg?“  
Die letzten Sätze schrie er schon fast.

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just wanna make you proud_  
_I’m never gonna be good enough for you_

Leise sprach er weiter:  
„Ich habe es so sehr versucht! Ich habe alles gegeben.  
Ich wollte doch nur, dass du stolz auf mich bist. Doch ich war dir niemals gut genug.  
Ich habe immer versucht, ein guter Sohn zu sein. Ich habe alles für dich gegeben.  
Und dein Dank?  
Dein Dank war, diese haarlosen Affen mir vorzuziehen.  
Was haben _die_ jemals für dich getan?“

_Can’t pretend that_  
_I’m alright_  
_And you can’t change me_

„Ich konnte nicht mehr so tun, als ob alles ok ist. Ich wollte nicht mehr vorspielen, dass es mir gut geht, während ich innerlich starb. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr und das Mal war zu stark.  
Ich war wütend und verletzt.  
Und jetzt kannst du mich nicht mehr ändern! Das ist, was aus mir geworden ist. Siehst du, was du mir angetan hast? Wieso?!“  
Er schluckte, um den Knoten im Hals loszuwerden.

_`Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing last forever_  
_I’m sorry_  
_I can’t be perfect_  
_Now it’s just too late and_  
_We can’t go back_  
_I’m sorry_  
_I can’t be perfect_

„Waren sie es wert? Waren die Menschen all das hier wert?  
Wir haben alles verloren. Unsere Familie bekämpft sich. Und du… du versteckst dich irgendwo, währen meine Geschwister sterben. Sich gegenseitig abschlachten.  
Die Menschheit versinkt im Chaos. Sie morden, führen Kriege und belügen einander.  
Ich habe dich und meine Brüder, meine ganze Familie verloren und irgendwann mich selbst!  
Ich weiß, ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig an der Situation. Ich habe Fehler gemacht und das tut mir leid.  
Es vergeht kein Tag, kein Moment, an dem ich sie nicht bereue.  
Aber ich kann auch nicht perfekt sein!“

_I try not to think_  
_About the pain I feel inside_  
_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

„Ich habe versucht, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Habe so getan, als wäre es mir egal, dass du enttäuscht von mir bist. Als würde es mich nicht interessieren, dass unsere Familie kaputt ist.  
Und als wäre das nicht alles meine Schuld.  
Ich habe meine das alles hinter Hass und Aggression versteckt. Habe eine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit aufgesetzt und habe versucht, Rache zu üben. Habe mich in den Plan reingesteigert. War besessen davon, der Meinung ohne die Menschen würde es wie früher werden. Habe mir ein geredet, wir würden wieder eine Familie werden.  
Jetzt weiß ich, wie dumm diese Idee war. Ich könnte mich so niemals dir beweisen oder die Familie wieder zusammenfügen.  
Es hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.  
Mein Versuch ist in einer Katastrophe geendet, die so vielen Engeln, meinen Brüdern und Schwestern, das Leben gekostet hat.  
_Das_ wollte ich nie!  
Wo bist du gewesen? Es wäre deine Aufgabe gewesen, all das zu verhindern! Weißt du, dass du mein Held warst? Und es immer sein solltest?  
Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest wieder ein Held werden,  
_mein_ Held, der mich rettet!  
Wo bist du gewesen, Vater?  
_Wo?!“_  
Seine Augen brannten.

_All the days you spent with me_  
_Now seems so far away_  
_And it feels like you don’t care anymore_

„Kannst du dich noch an die Tage erinnern, die wir zusammen verbrachten? Mit meinen Brüdern oder nur mit dir alleine?  
Bevor du die Menschen erschaffen hast, als wir noch eine Familie waren?  
Das scheint eine Ewigkeit herzu sein…  
Wir waren damals anders. Wir waren füreinander da!  
Und jetzt scheint es so, als würde es dich nicht mehr interessieren.  
Weder wir, noch deine geliebten Menschen.“

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just wanna make you proud_  
_I’m never gonna be good enough for you_

„Ich habe wenigstens versucht, etwas zu ändern, wenn es auch nicht die beste Idee war. Ich habe versucht, unsere Familie wieder zu vereinen.  
Du solltest stolz auf mich sein!  
Wieso warst du nie stolz auf mich?  
Ich gebe wirklich mein Bestes, aber es schien dir nie genug zu sein.  
Wieso nicht?“  
Seine Stimme brach.

_I can’t stand another fight  
And nothing’s alright_

„Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen! Ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Ich dachte immer, es lohnt sich für das, für was ich kämpfe. Aber ich glaube, ich war wie ein Hund, der seinem eigenen Schwanz hinterherrennt.  
Ich hätte niemals mein wahres Ziel erreicht, habe dabei nur noch mehr kaputt gemacht und meine ganze Kraft verbraucht.  
Es ist nichts mehr in Ordnung und ich habe keine Lust mehr, so zu tun, als wäre es das.“

_`Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing last forever_  
_I’m sorry_  
_I can’t be perfect_  
_Now it’s just too late and_  
_We can’t go back_  
_I’m sorry_  
_I can’t be perfect_

„Das letzte bisschen, was ich noch hatte, habe ich heute verloren! Zu viele Brüder und Schwestern sind gestorben. Und mit ihnen meine Hoffnung.  
Mir ist klar, dass nichts für immer halten kann, aber der Schmerz anscheinend schon.  
Während die schönen Dinge viel zu schnell vorbeiziehen.  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so stark war, wie du dachtest. Dass ich sie nicht bekämpfen konnte.  
Aber ich bin nun mal nicht perfekt.“

_Nothing’s gonna change the things that you said_  
_And nothing’s gonna make this right again_  
_Please don’t turn you back_

„Ich weiß, dass meine Worte nichts ändern. Und selbst, wenn du mich hören und antworten würdest, würde es nichts ändern an dem, was du gesagt hast.  
Es würde niemals wie früher werden, aber das du mir komplett den Rücken gekehrt hast, tut weh.“

_I can`t believe it’s hard_  
_Just to talk to you_  
_But you don’t understand_

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es weh tut mit dir zu sprechen. Oder nur an euch zu denken. Ihr wart alles für mich und ich war bereit, alles für dich zu opfern, aber du hast es nie verstanden. Hast _mich_ nie verstanden.“

_`Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing last forever_  
_I‘m sorry_  
_I can’t be perfect_  
_Now it’s just too late and_  
_We can’t go back_  
_I’m sorry_  
_I can’t be perfect_

„Und hier sitze ich, habe alles verloren und am meisten mich selber.  
Ich habe immer gedacht, unsere Familie wäre für die Ewigkeit, aber ich habe mich getäuscht.  
Das einzige, was ewig ist, ist der Käfig und die Schuld und die Schmerzen, die damit verbunden sind.  
Ich weiß, dass ich für immer hier unten bleiben werde. Eine Ewigkeit, um alles zu bereuen.  
Ich weiß, dass ich es verdient habe und ich will, dass du weißt, wie leid es mir tut, aber auch, dass du verstehst, dass ich nicht perfekt für dich sein kann. Und trotzdem immer mein Bestes gegeben habe und alles immer für dich und meine Brüder war.  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich nie deine Erwartungen erfüllen konnte.“  
Den letzten Satz begleitete eine Träne. Er sammelte sich noch ein paar Sekunden, dann stand er entschlossen auf. Er setzte wieder seine _Teufelsmaske_ auf und vergrub das eben gesagte unter Hass.

 

_`Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing last forever_  
_I’m sorry_  
_I can’t be perfect_  
_Now it’s just too late and_  
_We can’t go back_  
_I’m sorry_  
_I can’t be perfect_

Irgendwo auf der Erde saß ein Mann. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher, durchschnittlicher Mann mit einem kleinen Alkoholproblem. In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen, sie wirkten so unendlich alt und traurig.  
Er begann, zu reden, es war kaum ein Flüstern. Den, den er erreichen wollte, würde seine Worte sowieso nicht vernehmen.  
„Lucifer…“ es klang wie eine sanfte Sommerpriese, aber dennoch gebrochen. Ein Mann, der alles verloren hatte.  
„Es tut mir so leid. Und du bist nicht der einzige, der alles verloren hat. Ich habe es auch. Ich glaubte ebenfalls, es wäre für immer, aber offensichtlich stimmt die menschliche Redewendung, dass nichts für die Ewigkeit hält.  
Ach… die Menschen…“ Er seufze schwer.  
„Du fragst mich, ob sie es wert waren? Ja, das waren sie. Sie sind wundervoll und können nichts dafür. Es war meine Schuld. Nicht ihre und auch nicht _deine!_  
Ich wollte all das niemals. Und ich weiß, dass es jetzt zu spät für Entschuldigungen ist.  
Dass es vorbei ist und wir nie mehr zurückkönnen.  
Ich weiß, dass Vieles schiefgelaufen ist und ich bin auch nicht perfekt… bin es nie gewesen.  
Und ich habe dir nie wirklich den Rücken zugekehrt. Ich habe jede Nacht nach dir geschaut.  
Ich war immer stolz auf dich, mein Sohn!  
Und es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir das nicht zeigen konnte.  
Du warst so tapfer und stark. Das Letze, was ich wollte, war, dich in der Hölle, dich leiden, zu sehen. Hätte ich einen anderen Weg gesehen… aber da war keiner…“  
Er atmete tief durch.  
„Wieso denken immer alle, ich wäre allwissend oder perfekt?  
Ich bin das Gegenteil. Nur ein weiterer Verlorener, der sein Bestes gibt und seinen Platzt in dieser Welt sucht.  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte den Platz mit dir tauschen, aber jetzt kann ich nichts mehr ändern und auch nicht zurück.  
Und auch wenn du mich hassen magst, vollkommen zurecht, hoffe ich, du weißt, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe, Lucifer.“


End file.
